


Girls' Night In

by coldcoffeebabe



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe





	Girls' Night In

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm calling so late but Tree had me way overscheduled for today. I literally just got home and changed. How was your flight though, everything good? Are you at Jourdan's safe and sound?" Taylor's protective, worrisome voice coos into the phone to her lover 3459 miles away. She pulls her knees to her chest and holds her breath as Karlie speaks next. That voice did things to her that she couldn't even fully comprehend.

"Yes Taylor everything is going fine." she responds firmly, then chastises the older girl for worrying so much. Karlie also goes on to tell her about the cute baby on the plane, the security guard who recognized her from a magazine, and even that Wildest Dreams was playing on the double decker she took through the city. Taylor hung onto every word, missing the younger girl more than she'd usually like to admit; however, she tucks her pride away and voices a sentiment of the sort and is reminded of their upcoming weekend, "Just two more days and I'm all yours princess." Taylor bit her velvety red lip, still stained from her professional attire, and closed her eyes for a moment at hearing that. She rests her forehead on the windowpane leaving the majority of her body weight resting gently on the sill. It was pouring rain.

"That storm finally hit New York. Go figure, just as my sunshine leaves the weather turns to shit." She can almost feel Karlie's smirk at that remark.

"Ooh bad Taylor"

"You curse all the time. Really this is just you rubbing off on me; therefore, rendering it your fault."

"This is stupid and I wanna kiss you" Karlie states.

"I wanna kiss you too..." Taylor breathes into the phone as her thoughts wander curiously away from the raindrops on the window and into their shared master bedroom down the hall. "We never even got a chance to be alone together before you left," she mused sadly against her iPhone screen, wishing she were there whispering into her girlfriend's chest instead. Karlie just sighs back tiredly in response, already knowing what Taylor is about to bring up. "It's like you were making time for everyone but me."

"I'm sorry love, you know I'm sorry. I told you I was meeting with Derek for lunch but then my sisters were in town all of a sudden and you had that meeting with the label about your game. Life's been crazy lately, but Sunday we'll be together and I'll treat you like the queen you are. Okay baby?" Karlie assures confidently, charming her Taylor with flattery.

"That's how you get the girl" the blonde says dryly, knowing that Karlie is well aware of her eye roll and smirk despite not being face to face. They end their conversation gradually with a few more laughs and say goodnight from across the Atlantic.

***

She gets home at a decent time, rushing into Taylor's apartment despite her delayed flight. She calls out to her girl but is met only with silence in return. The clock reads half past six as Karlie makes her way into the bedroom to set down her bags. Her eyes gaze upon a romantic wonderland of candles, rose petals, and champagne, complete with Taylor, spread out on the bed in lingerie with a finger playing in her black lace panties. Her blonde hair became matted and curly as she grasped helplessly at the sheets. Karlie's suitcase dropped to the floor with a thud, her shirt following in tow. "Holy fuck Taylor. You're so goddamn hot. Let me take care of you babygirl" she growled into the girl's sweaty neck after climbing on top of her, swatting curls away to suck and nip at her tender skin. She moved down the older girl's body torturously slow. Little hickies and lipstick stains covered her pale flat stomach, with bite marks lingering on her hip bones. Taylor moaned loudly and begged Karlie to go further. The model complied, tugging her lace thong down Taylor's long lean legs with her teeth and then coming right back up with a nip to her clit, wasting no time getting her all types of worked up. Her long wet tongue traces Taylor's soft folds with tender swipes to slow it back down to pace. Her mouth hovers over the singer's vagina, hot sticky breath making her shiver in anticipation for what comes next. She begins to lick furiously at her clit without mercy. Taylor whines in a high pitched quiver. Her hands are now tangled in Karlie's shoulder length hair as she begins to ride the younger girl's tongue. It's replaced by two nimble fingers and takes refuge back on her clit again, licking and sucking at all the right angles. Red lips part in orgasmic pleasure and blue eyes screw shut. Taylor's hands pull roughly at Karlie's hair as she relaxes her head in between Taylor's squeezing thighs, breathing hard, exhausted from pleasing her girlfriend so well. Taylor hums in pleasure as she comes down from her high, guiding Karlie by the chin to let her taste herself on the girl's lullaby lips dipping and swaying into her own like clumsy clouds of cotton candy. Their next kiss feels like a dream, dazzling and cosmic, as their lips find each other's again and again. Taylor's arms are secured quite low around the model's waist, fingers tracing under her skirt where Karlie wants so desperately now to be touched.

"You don't wear skirts for me often" Taylor murmured, playing with the hem now, lifting and twirling it like a kitten playing with string. Karlie is so beautiful to her. She's a precious gem, full of energy and life. It's always so much warmer when she's around.

"Maybe I knew what we were gonna do and wanted to give you easier access" she dared. Taylor's mouth fell open and was quickly met with baby soft lips and an articulate tongue writing sonnets in her mouth. Taylor flipped her over, hard. She straddles the model and demands control, stripping Karlie and herself of any remaining clothing. She forces her thigh in between the younger girl's own and leaves little lovebites on her neck. She moves her body deliberately to apply pressure where Karlie needs it most. She has quick throaty moans building up to a drawn out O face as Taylor sucks on her hardened nipples and grinds their lower bodies together in an almost animalistic fashion. She stops all of a sudden and pushes the taller girl back onto the bed, pinning her hands above her. She isn't finished loving her yet. Karlie whines to have Taylor inside her but receives only a swat to her clit.

"This Valentine's Day, I'm in charge. Okay sunshine?" With that she bit down on Karlie's collarbone to quickly begin licking it over again and peppering kisses all down her tan chest, sweaty and heaving with need. She took her time adoring the younger girl, stopping to leave marks all over her stomach, arms, back, and neck. "Tomorrow when I take you with me to the Grammys," Taylor gasps for a shaky breath, "everybody is gonna know how hard I fucked you tonight." Karlie rolled her hips, begging incessantly for the older girl to touch her hot, wet core as she teeters on the edge of an orgasm. Taylor finally complied, sucking on Karlie's clit and tasting the girl. She went slow now, tracing and cupping every little curve of her with gentle ease. Soon her fingers found their way down too and started to rub her in just the right way, eliciting a moan from the younger girl as Taylor coaxed her gracefully over the edge. Her hips bucked in pleasure and Taylor slipped a finger in, long and firm as she thrusts quickly adding another while Karlie moaned and rode her. She whined and heaved as Taylor finished her off a second time, making sweet love to her girl on their special evening off together.

"Woah..." Karlie exhales sharply, unable to move yet due to her shaking legs and involuntary shudders. Taylor crawls up next to her, nibbling on her ear and massaging her breast with one hand as she spoons the younger girl and treats her with comfort and delicacy, determined to keep her pureness untainted from the world.

"You're mine" Taylor purrs into her baby's shoulder, taking in her scent and her strong muscles and the tenderness in which she does everything.

"And you're mine" Karlie hums back happily, turning in her lover's arms to sprinkle little butterfly kisses all over her face. Taylor giggles and dives for Karlie's lips with her own, trying to redirect the ambush. They lie together peacefully and whisper sweet nothings to each other, adoration dancing on the tip of their commonly intertwined tongues.

"Ooh I have a surprise for you!" Taylor squeals with excitement, remembering her mental plans created late last night in the tub when she was missing Karlie quite terribly. Small but strong hands lead the taller of the two into the bathroom, newly cleaned with a tub of bubble bath mix sitting on the counter. Karlie laughs at seeing it's Disney Princess themed and sits down on a fluffy bath towel as Taylor fills the bathtub with steaming water, bubbles, and roses. She's always been a romantic soul. Within moments the speaker in the room is playing Beyoncé with the volume low and Taylor leaves the room only to return with two very full glasses of champagne. She takes Karlie by the hand again and guides her into the luxurious bath. Green eyes shine up at her as she takes her place in the tub as well, trying to find the right words. Taylor notices her struggle and puts a finger to her girl's lips, signaling for their bodies to do the talking. Karlie takes the hint and pulls Taylor in close to her, rocking her gently in the hot water. Taylor leans back into her, taking refuge in Karlie's muscular arms. They stay locked in that position for quite some time, long enough that Taylor grows restless and begins to sing. "We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there..." she trails off, getting lost in thoughts of meeting Karlie properly for the first time and the instant connection they sparked. Karlie gave her a reassuring squeeze, prompting the singer to keep going. She continued then finished the song, drawing it out as she rests her head back onto the firmly toned shoulder behind her, belonging to the one which that spontaneous concert was inspired by.   
"I love you" Karlie divulged, pulling the Taylor tighter into her and tracing patterns on her back with tender lips.

"I love you too baby, so much" Taylor choruses back to her passionately, pulling Karlie's fingers up to her lips for little kisses.

"I'm really gonna need a way to cover these hickies up tomorrow, Tay. You're lucky I don't have any bikini shoots coming up!" Karlie scolds, breaking character to laugh as Taylor quickly turns around and starts tickling her. They play their games and eventually dry off and get ready for dinner. Taylor is cooking veggie lasagna for their night in.

Karlie makes her way into the living room in sweatpants and a push up bra, leaving little to Taylor's imagination as she follows the younger girl for a kiss before making her way to the kitchen. Karlie's pink lemonade lipgloss inks onto previously red lips, filling the blonde singer with fervent jitters at knowing Karlie's soft, creamy, sherbet sorbet lips are only and always hers


End file.
